Mind Games
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Billy Bretherton gets a job from Criss Angel.. Seems simple enough but what will really happen when the exterminator discovers magic? A Billy X Criss fic. Warning: Includes yaoi. Read at your own risk.
1. Ch 1: Viva Las Vegas

I don't quiet know what gave me this idea.. It just popped into my mind I guess.. I love Billy Bretherton.. He's like the only blonde man I've taken an interest in, lol. And I use to like Criss Angel.. Not so much anymore but I wanted to combine the two in a fanfiction so here it is.. Enjoy!

If there are spelling errors, I'm sorry for that. It's already been re-read once and many were fixed.

* * *

><p>It was a ordinary day in Las Vegas, Nevada. Like almost every other day in the summertime, the weather was sunny and hot. It was also a ordinary work day for a man known as Billy the exterminator and his brother Ricky Bretherton. Recently he had decided to take his show on the road and so far it was doing wonders for business and he enjoyed working with people who he could possibly learn something from to better improve himself further. Even though he didn't show it, he was quiet excited to be heading into Las Vegas, knowing he would be meeting another t.v celebratey made him even more excited and slightly nervous. As he was driving down the road, he heard Ricky had decided to start up a conversation. "You might have to do this job order on your own." Billy glanced at him. "What makes you say that?" "I'll have the urge to gamble." Billy laughed at his brothers words. "Well, I'll just make sure you're with me at all times. Besides, we still don't know what we're doing. It could be something that your help is needed on. Besides, Criss Angel was who wanted us to come there. Won't that be fun, meeting someone as famous as him?" Ricky shrugged. "I just don't like him all that much to really care about meeting him." Billy shook his head a little. "Man, what am I going to do with you. It seems like you don't really care about anything that's fun these days. I think that's a good sign you're getting old." He smiled faintly, trying to keep his amusment hidden in order not to anger his brother further. "You're old as well." Ricky shot back. Billy only smiled wider. "Yeah but I'm a few years younger than you." Replied Billy prideful. Ricky didn't say anymore, he decided he would let his brother win this round. It took the rest of the day until they reached Las Vegas. Considering their job didn't actually start until the next day, Billy decided to rent a hotel for the night. He drove around looking for a good one to stay at. "Why not just go to the Luxure hotel? That way you'll be close to Criss Angel when it's time to start the job." Ricky said after a few frustrating minutes of Billy's searching had passed. "That's pricey isn't it? Regardless, Criss isn't living there anymore." Billy responded. "Not for us. Come on, just go there for the night. I'm tired of being in this truck." With a sigh Billy agreed. "Fine but you're going to help pay for it." Billy insisted as he started driving towards the Luxure. Ricky only nodded. At this point he would've paid it all if Billy only said so. Once they arrived at the hotel Billy and Ricky both carried their luggage in and checked into the hotel room. When all that nonesense, according to Ricky, was finished they went up to their room without any interuptions. Billy laid back on the first bed in the room and sighed with relief. "This is actually comfortable." He spoke pleased as he shut his eyes. "After being on the road for as long as we have, a rock would seem comfortable." Joked Ricky who was changing into a pair of pajama pants. Billy groaned low as he got back up. He too decided to get rid of his uncomfortable clothing, other wise he could unintentionally injure himself in his sleep with the spiked bracelets. He took his hat off first, heavy jewelry second and removed his pants and shirt lastly. He laid back down and fell asleep only minutes after, which was considered a good thing. If he didn't fall asleep before his brother, he would be up all night listening to the olders snoring.<p>

The next morning Ricky was woken up by the sound of Billy talking in his sleep. "Say something?" He asked with a yawn. When he didn't get a clear answer he sat up and looked at the time. "Shit, it's almost 12!" He shouted and jumped up. Billy groaned before he opend his eyes slowly. "What are you yelling about?" "Man, get up! We're late." He answered quickly as he shook his brother to wake him up faster. "Damn damn damn.." Ricky mumbled as he scurried to get ready. "Donnie will fire our asses if she ever finds out we was late for a job." He added, paniced. Billy sat up and ran a hand threw his greasy blonde hair mixed with black highlights on top. "Chill bro or you'll end up hurting yourself." "Shut up, I will not!" Ricky roared as he ran into the bathroom, carrying his clothes in his arms. Billy placed a hand over his mouth to avoid laughing when he seen his brother had nearly tripped. "When I get out, you best be ready." Ricky hissed before slamming the door shut. Billy shook his head and sighed. He knew Ricky would take atleast 30 minutes or longer to get ready. Somedays Billy found it amusing, other days he found it annoying. It was one of those annoying days. After all, if he wanted to put up with a girlish person he would've just kept Mary with him at work and take her everywhere. "Fuck it.. I'll just go as I did yesterday." He mumbled. He didn't really see a big deal, it would only be the second day in the same clothes and by the time Ricky was out of the bathroom, there would be no time for him to take a shower. He got up, combed his hair out and got dressed in no time. However, he still needed the bathroom. He stood beside the bathroom door and hit on it with the end of his toothbrush. "Hurry up." "Don't rush me." Billy knocked again. "How the hell am I suppose to brush my teeth if you stay in there for another hour?" Ricky opend the door. "Well, if you woke us up earlier, we wouldn't be rushing! And for God sakes Billy, is that what you're going to wear again?" Billy nodded. "I see nothing wrong with it." "You kidding? You're about to meet one of Las Vegas's most famous celebraties and you're wearing yesterdays clothes?" Billy rolled his eyes. "Honestly, he's not going to know, anyways I'm there to capture or kill, not impress and thrill. What do you care? You can't stand the man." Before Ricky could shut the door back Billy pushed past him, without giving him the chance to keep him waiting longer. "Dude, I have a shower to take." "Well, take it." He growled as he leaned over the sink and turned the water on. Ricky gave him a few glances as he took his clothes off, he got in the shower and pulled the curtain back quickly. Billy glanced up in the mirror, over at the shower. "What's up with you lately? You act as if you don't want to be near me." He asked, it was barely understandable. "Well.. I have to admit something.. I just don't really know about you anymore." Answered Ricky. "What the hell? We're brothers, best friends, ever since I was little. What do you not know?" Ricky didn't reply for a moment or two. "I'm just going to say it as best as I can.. I noticed you and Mary have been arguing a lot lately and well I've seen the way you've looked at other women.." He paused. "I even noticed you give some men the same look." Billy nearly choked when he heard that. "Oh my God, are you serious?" He questioned. "Sometimes I wonder what the hell goes on in that brain of yours." He almost laughed, he figured Ricky was only joking. "I'm serious man." Ricky sighed. Billy finished brushing his teeth, wipped his mouth and looked down. "I'll admit, me and Mary are having problems and I do flirt with women every once in a while but you're seeing things when you think I do the same with other men. Even if I did, which I don't, I would never make a pass at you. You're family for Christ's sake, that's disgusting." Ricky felt slightly better by his words. "You're not lieing?" Billy sighed. "No. Hell will freeze over before I go with some guy. That would hurt my business most likely. Besides, people always thought you were the fag. Ricky popped his head out of the shower curtain. "WHAT!" Billy didn't dare look at him. He knew he had gotten in trouble. "Well, you're quiet girlish and you don't date very often." "Bro, enough. Get out of here." With a laugh, Billy left. He waited in the room until his brother was ready. Once Ricky was, the two left and headed off to Criss's house.


	2. Ch 2: The desirable temptation

When at the house Billy looked around the front of the large building in awe. "Wow." Was all he said before he finally walked up to the door and pushed the door ball. Ricky was standing beside him. "We should be living like this." He joked right as the door opend. "Man, shh." Billy hissed. He looked up to find Criss Angel himself infront of them. "What, no security gaurds?" He couldn't help but ask. Criss gave a slightly irritated sigh. "I decided to give them the day off so they wouldn't be in your way. Besides, you've got your camera men so I highly doubt I'm in much danger and it's not like I couldn't handle someone like you." Billy gave him a look to let him know he was getting annoyed quickly. "Nice choice of words you have there." He forced himself to speak calmly. Ricky glared at Criss. "Watch it, you might be the hunted next." He warned. Criss said nothing else. "So anyways, can we get back to the point? This is an extermination show, not a drama factor like that Jersey Shore shit." Criss finally reminded them. "What is the problem?" Ricky questioned. "Right now it's you." Criss mumbled low enough for them not to understand. "Stop messing around. What's going on?" Billy growled. Criss held back a smirk. The blondes growl intrigued him. "Ehh.. Rats, I've been hearing them scurry across the floors at night. I figured I would call those who are suppose to be the best of the best." He smiled. Ricky leand in close to his brother. "Must we do this?" Billy sighed at his brothers question. "Yes, and the sooner we do it, the sooner we leave." He whispered then turned his attention back to Criss. "Okay, we're going to take a look around, if you don't mind." "Go right ahead." Billy walked in, he turned around a huffed when he seen his brother still in the same spot. "Get in here." Ricky waited a few seconds until he went inside. Criss shut the door and sat down in a chair while he watched them investigate. Moments after, Billy walked up to him. "Well, there's clear signs that you definitely have rats. It's a good thing you called us when you did. We'll take care of this right away." He smiled the best smile he could force upon his face. "Come on Ricky, lets go get some traps." Criss grabbed him by the arm. "Will traps do the job alone?" Billy turned his gaze to Criss, suprised. He forcfully pulled his arm back with a glare now on the magician. "Don't touch me." He hissed defensively. The touch between them left his heart rate going up just a tad bit, he wasn't sure why which sent him into his somewhat paniced state. "And we dont normally use poison but if you want it, we'll put some down." "Do it." Criss demanded with nothing but a serious look on his face. "Fine." Billy stated and walked out, Ricky soon followed. Once at the truck Ricky shook his head as the cameras shut off upon Billys orders. "Man, I really don't like that guy." Billy gave a low sigh. "I hear ya bro. Lets get this over with." Billy grabbed the traps while Ricky got the poison. The cameras resumed once they went back inside the house. It didn't take long until they finished laying the traps and poison down. Afterwards, Billy was stuck telling Criss about the situation. Thankfully that didn't take too long and they was out of there in no time. "Phew, glad that's over." Billy spoke with relief once they was heading out. "Me too, did you notice how he watched you? Like he just found you the most interesting person he's ever met." Billy shrugged. "I didn't pay attention man." Ricky shuddered at the thought. "I hope I never have to go back there again." Billy laughed. "You're turning it into a big deal.." Ricky gave him a glare. "Sorry.. Uh.. Lets go relax and get something to eat." Ricky nodded at his younger brothesr words. "O charlies?" Billy clenched his teeth, giving a low hiss at the suggestion. "You're being pricey." "We're worth it." Ricky answered with a smile. Billy hardly ever argued with his brother so like many other times, he agreed.

* * *

><p>I consider Ricky to be this little punk type man.. I don't like him that much.. So, I couldn't refuse to make him a bit harsh to Criss..<p> 


	3. Ch 3: A Day Of Relaxation Or Not

The two siblings talked the whole way to the restaurant. Once there and inside, they were seated close to the bar. Ricky ordered a steak and Billy got a simple hamburger. He wasn't into 'fancy' eating all that much unlike his brother. Billy ate half and couldn't finish the rest. He sat there waiting for his brother to finish. "So bro, where are we headed next?" Ricky thought about it for a second. "I'm not sure. Lets just kick back and relax until Donnie calls us with a job." Billy smiled. "I guess that's a good plan." There was silence after that. About 10 minutes later Ricky had finished his food. They walked out, side by side. "So, how do you plan on relaxing?" Billy questioned as he put his shades over his eyes, considering he had taken them off in the restaurant. "Um, don't you say one bad thing to this idea but I think we both need it.." He paused to take a deep breath. His answer was going to sound so girlish. "Err.. Spa.." He mumbled. "I'm sorry but what was that?" Billy asked as he leand his head closer to Ricky. He heard but he just wanted to have some fun. Ricky huffed. "I think we should go to a spa." Billy smiled, pleased that he could get his brother to repeat himself. "Okay, that's a good idea." Said Billy to his older brother's suprise. "Wha?" Ricky asked, stunned. Billy gave a smirk. "Mostly girls work at spas.." His smirk grew more devilish. "Might find your future wife there." He chuckled. Ricky rolled his eyes, not even going to answer that for Billy knew his reason for not wanting to jump into a relationship. He still loved his ex wife and he wasn't ready to commit to another just yet. Ricky gave a sly smirk shortly after, showing he now had a comeback. "Be our luck we'll get some gay men. Hmm.. Might meet your future husband there." He smirked wider and held his head slightly high, letting pride from his comeback show fully. Billy was determined not to lose this battle to show who was the smarter brother. "Maybe I just might." Ricky gasped, his pride quickly turning to confusion. He frowned. Billy noticed it by the look he had recieved. "Oh Ricky, I'm just joking." He wrapped an arm around his brothers neck. "You know I only want to win our silly battles." Ricky gave a sigh, more relieved than annoyed. "I know." Billy smiled and released him as they returned to the truck. They got inside and left for the spa. Once there, Billy asked for a full treatment package which included a massage, pedicure and manicure. It was expensive, nearly close to a thousand dollars but he figured he and Ricky was worth it considering that's all his older brother has been telling him all day. It took several hours until they was ready to leave. Billy stretched once he was outside. "That was nice." He said in a pleased voice. Ricky only smiled in agreement. "Okay, lets go back to the hotel. We'll get some sleep and go to our next job tomorrow." Stated Billy as he walked to his truck. He gasped at the sight infront of him. His beautiful truck had a big scratch on his side of the door. Big white letters that read Vexcon was painted over with red, reading "Get a life faggots." "Fuck, mom's going to kill me. I don't have the money to fix it now after our spa trip." He almost whimpered but kept his voice as stern as he could. After all, a man does not whimper, especially someone as bad-ass as himself. "Stupid low-life teenagers. I wish I could get my hands on the little bastards." He growled, his anger taking over now. Ricky put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Calm down, we'll figure something out." He reassured his younger brother. Billy took a deep breath to calm himself before the two entered the truck. The two went back to the Luxure right after and all either of them wanted to do was sleep. Despite Ricky falling asleep first and snoring like a frate train, Billy still dosed off as well only moments after he had hit the bed. With Criss getting the better of Ricky, and the damage caused to the truck getting the better of Billy, both didn't want to do another thing for the rest of the day. It was night time by now when Ricky had awoke to the sound of a cell phone ringing. He had heard it earlier but since he was a heavy sleeper, he thought he was only dreaming about the phone. He groaned as he sat up and looked around for which phone it was, his or Billys. To his suprise it was Billys. He sighed and waited a few seconds before he got up and walked over to the end table by his brothers bed. He picked the phone up and answered it. It was his mother, she had one last thing to tell him. There had been two more job orders to come in at the last second and if Donnie didn't tell one of the brothers now, she would forget. "Alright, thanks mom." Ricky said before he hung up the phone after recieving orders. He laid back on his bed and returned to sleep right away.


	4. Ch 4: The Disappearing Act

Days had passed and the siblings had finished their jobs in Las Vegas, including finishing the job Criss had gave them. It was evening by the time they had finished their last order. The two decided to stay one more night there, one more night was all they had as well considering they had no money left until they got back to Louisiana. It was a good thing they paid in advance. There was a pool at the hotel, Ricky suggested they go down but right before Billy could answer, his cell phone rang again. "I'm sorry bro, go on without me." Ricky nodded and exited the room, Billy then answered his phone. "Hello?" "I'm so glad I got you and not your brother." Answered a voice Billy honestly didn't want to hear. "Don't go starting something about my brother. You might be the great Mindfreak to millions of other lovestruck girls and stupid boys who so desperately need an idol that they would choose anyone, even a person living an illusion.. But you are just another normal human being to me." He nearly snarled. He wasn't normally this mean but he wasn't about to let his brother be trash talked. "Hmm.. I didn't mean to offend you but you're usually nicer than your brother." Criss replied, almost in a pur. His tone of voice sent chills down Billy's spine, something was off about Criss now. "What do you want?" Billy questioned, irritated. "Well, it seems that my loyal snake has gotten out of her cage. I can't find her anywhere. Wouldn't it just be terrible if she decided to show herself to the wrong person..?" Criss answered, smirking on the other end. Billy gave a sigh. "She's your snake, find her yourself." "Awe, but I don't think she's here. Besides that is your job and you are suppose to be the best of the best after all. Surely you don't want to pass this up and not only lose a better pay than last time but bad feedback as well." Billy took a moment to think about it, really he couldn't decline the order, which led him to finally gave in. "How will I know it's her if I see her on the way there?" "Well, she's more aggressive than most others, she only listens to her master which is me. But there's an easier way to tell.. I have a pink collar like thing around her neck, it has my A symbol in diamonds dangling off it." "Gottcha, I'll be there shortly." With that, Billy hung the phone up. He grabbed his shades and went outside. "Ricky, Criss gave me another job, want to tag along?" He asked and Ricky shot him a look, the kind of look that tells you "Hell no." Billy nodded, letting him know that he understood. The younger Bretherton brother left, looking cautiously around for the snake as he made his way to the mansion. Once he arrived at Criss's house, he looked around inside first. Criss sat in a chair and enlaced his fingers together before placing them over his mouth to hide his smirk as he watched Billy go from one room to another. Once Billy found nothing, he decided to walk outside. He looked around and when he was just about to give up and even began thinking this was nothing but a wild goose chase, he noticed something sparkle in the tall patch of grass to the side of him. He carefully walked up to it. "Whao!" He shouted as he jumped back a few feet when he seen the Boa Constrictor. "Hey there sweetheart.." He said with a smile as he slowly walked up to the snake again. He carefully picked her up in a way that he could manage to handle her and walked back in the house. He nearly didn't make it, the snake was trying it's best to cut the circulation off in his arm. Billy had to struggle with her the whole way there. Back inside he went up to Criss. "Is this her?" Criss almost squeaked as he jumped up off his seat, smiling. He grabbed the snake from Billy and held it close to his face. "Welcome back sweetie. I thought I lost you forever." He stated as he let the snake go across his neck. Billy watched, expecting the snake to choke him but instead it was quiet relaxed and done nothing but rest on his shoulders. "Don't go sneaking off again, you don't know who would hurt you.. I would never forgive myself if something bad happend to you.. No.. I wouldn't.." He stated in a silly tone of voice to his beloved pet before he turned his attention back to Billy. "I'll be right back, I'm going to put her in her cage." He smiled as he walked away. Billy waited until he was out of sight then started looking around the place. It was only moments later that Criss had returned. He watched Billy who had his back turned, looking at some framed photos. A devious smirk appeared on his face as he silently snuck up to the blonde. He slowly wrapped his arms around the other man, causing Billy to jump. Billy turned around quickly as he shoved him back with a glare. "What the fuck?" Criss faked a frown to better get Billy's attention. "Sorry.. I just.. Really wanted to hug you.." Billy growled his wolf-like growl at the man. Lately Billy had made that his signature thing. Criss allowed an innocent smile to form on his face, to better had a more devilish smirk. The sound intrigued him, like the exterminator himself did. Billy's beastly growl only made Criss want to touch him again. Billy was just as unusual as he was and he liked that. He wondered if Billy was as wild as he was also. The thought sent a tingling feeling through him. "What's with that smile?" Billy asked, even more annoyed. Criss walked closer to him, backing him up against the wall. He stood only inches away from Billy. "Just wondering about you." Criss now allowed a smirk to form. Billy tried pushing him away but failed. "Release me!" He hissed. "Mm.. Come on, don't you want to try something new? You might like it." Criss suggested. "No! My marriage is bad enough as is, I don't need anyone screwing it up worse, especially some man who thinks he can get whatever he wants, when he wants it." Criss sighed, backing off a bit. "That's not true, there's alot I want that I don't get. But I will have you, I'll even pay you. That way you can get a new paint job for your truck and won't get in trouble with your mommy." He gave a low chuckle. Billy glared at him, even though Criss couldn't see it through the dark glasses, he still knew Billy was doing it. "I will not." Criss gave a disappointed sigh at the words. "I guess I'll just have to force you then.." Before Billy could protest, he felt Criss's lips touch his. Unlike his own, Criss's were soft. Billy gave a groan, aggitated. But yet, he would be lying if he said the kiss didn't increase his heart beat. Criss removed the mans shades and placed them aside on a shelf beside the two. Billy blushed lightly. "N.. No.. Stop.." He mumbled as Criss kissed him again, this time with more passion. Criss gave him one more kiss before licking Billy's rough lips once. "No.. This time I'm the predator and you're the prey. I set the trap and you fell for it." He smiled, pleased. Billy growled, showing Criss he was still against this. But really, he was starting to like it more as the man went on. "Won't this give you a bad name?" He asked, trying to make Criss feel like his pride was at stake. Criss only chuckled. "Hunny, if my name isn't ruined by now, it won't be. I dated a playboy, got my picture taking while being kissed by a male drummer and more. My name is never going to be ruined." Billy sighed, he knew he had lost the battle. There was no more excuses and Criss was somehow stronger than he was. How is that so? He wondered. He had wrestled with alligators, huge alligators.. Criss hadn't done anything like that but maybe he worked out? Billy had no idea. He didn't know much about the mans personal life. He only secretly liked him as a magician. Criss kissed him again, lustfully. Billy gave up and decided whatever happend, happend. He gave a low, pleasing moan. Criss moved back to remove his black Vexcon shirt and throw it to the floor. He gave the exterminator several more lusty kisses before he backed up, allowing Billy to get rid of all his dangerous jewelry. Billy put the heavy metal on the shelf and wrapped his arms around Criss's neck. "Now.. Where were we?" He asked, smirking lightly. Criss returned his smirk. "I like this side of you." He stated, kissing the blonde again, in away as if he was asking for more. Billy knew what he wanted, he opend his mouth, allowing Criss's tongue to enter. Billy didn't put up a fight, he allowed Criss to dominate him however and how much he wanted to. Criss ran his hand down to Billy's crotch and grabbed him as he continued his lustful kiss. Billy's eyes widend at the touch, if he didn't have the magicians tongue doing wonders in his mouth, he would've let out a gasp over such an action. However, he did give another moan when he felt Criss starting to rub him. The blonde ran his hands through Criss's short black hair, causing his perfectly straight-in place gothic like style to become messy. Billy noticed his hair was once again short, the last time he had seen Criss on t.v his hair was much longer. Billy didn't pay it any attention though, that wasn't important. He actually liked Criss better with short hair to begin with anyways. Criss pulled back and gave a smirk when he felt just how much he had already turned Billy on. With tight pants like Billy wore, it didn't take long for someone to realize just how horny the person was. Criss was happy for that, it made him love the mans clothing choice even more. "Seems like my snake isn't the only one that wants out of it's cage." He whispered in Billy's ear before chuckling low, which sent chills down the blondes spine and made his erection grow more. Of course, Criss was talking about something not even relating to his pet, he wasn't quiet sure if Billy had caught his meaning or not but he didn't care. He picked Billy up gently as if he was Criss's princess. Billy dared not think about that. Him a princess? Psh, never, he's far too manly for that and given the chance this was to happen again, Criss would be his princess. But for now, Criss carried the exterminator to his room, where he then placed him on the soft bed, it was softer than what Billy had been use to. The silk bed clothing made things all the better. Criss sat ontop of Billy as he removed his own shirt. Billy stared at what seemed like the perfect man infront of him. Criss having perfectly toned abs only confirmed Billys wondering about if he worked out or not. Billy himself wasn't just skin and bones however but yet, he would never consider himself as perfect as Criss was. Billy slowly ran his hands across the other mans chest and stomach. Criss sat there still as he stared down at Billy, taking in the sight of who he thought was a very gorgeous man, as he allowed it. Billy moved his hands back up, this time to stroke the raven haired across the cheek. Criss smiled lightly. Billy was hardly able to pull his hand away. He was amazed at just how soft Criss's skin was, even softer than Marys. Maybe it was because Criss didn't work as hard as himself did. Billy would've been satasfied completely if Criss had only held him close so they were touching but that wasn't what Criss wanted. Even though he was going slow, his mind didn't stray from the true goal. Yet, in his mind he thought of why he was being so slow and patient with the exterminator. He started off like his normal self but now, it was different, he wanted it to be gentle, he wanted to take his time. If he didn't know any better, he would want it to mean something. He leaned in close to Billy and kissed him, this time it was soft, tender and dare he think it.. Loveingly. Billy returned the kiss for the first time as he gazed into Criss's eyes. It only took one look for Billy to believe Criss had the most beautifulest eyes he would see. It was Criss's turn to get the feel of Billy's skin. He slowly ran his a hand down Billy's body, starting from his chest just like the blonde had done with him. Billy's skin was rougher and more tensed than his own, probably from the stress he has to endure everyday at work. Criss didn't mind though. For some odd reason he felt like Billy should be the one sitting ontop of him now. Compared to the blonde, he was more feminine after all. However, he kept his position this time. He was sure if this what seemed like a once in a life time chance deal was to actually happen again, Billy would dominate him. Of course, he wasn't going to dwell on that thought. He shook it away with a smile before he leaned in again, except this time he kissed Billy lightly on the neck. Billy wrapped his arms around Criss and moaned softly. Criss bit down, afterwards sucking on his neck hard enough to leave a mark. "Mm.. Christopher.." Billy moaned softly, actually sounding girlish for a change. Criss couldn't help but smile as he licked the place before turning his gaze back to Billy. "You're mine." He said softly but protectively as well. Billy returned his smile. "Well I don't mind being yours." Billy stated, not even giving it a thought before the words escaped his mouth. Criss kept his smile as his hands traveled down to the button on Billy's pants. He stopped and looked back up at Billy, he was actually going to give him a choice. "Do you want to do this?" Billy nodded. "Are you sure?" Criss asked, wanting to make sure, he wasn't going to force the man into this now. Billy gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have surrendered to you." Criss waited a few seconds and gave a slight nod. He unbuttoned Billy's pants and pulled them down, along with his solid black boxers . He would allow Billy to back out anytime if he wanted to. Without any objections from the blonde, Criss took off his own pants. Billy watched with a questionable look on his face. "Uh.. I'm new to this sort of thing but I've seen some videos on accident before.. But don't gay guys go for the whole blow-job thing first?" He questioned, curiously. Criss smiled faintly. "First off, I never said once I was gay. Second, I find blow-jobs unromantic.. And usually I'm the one recieving them from a woman, not giving them to another man.. But if you want.. I could do it?" He suggested. Billy stared up at him. "Since when do you care about being romantic? I thought you just wanted to bang me." He replied, with a laugh as to not upset Criss. The man looked off to the side. "That was my original plan, but I don't know anymore." He mumbled the last part. "Do you want it or not?" He questioned again. Billy shook his head. "Not unless you want to do it. You have control of me now, do what you want." Criss looked down at him suprised. Billy wasn't as wild as he had hoped earlier. He actually like that about the man now though. When he was with women, he had always been fighting to keep his dominance and everything went so quickly. It was nice to have someone putting him in full control and allowing him to be himself and be relaxed. He never thought he would enjoy taking things slow but with Billy, he did. Whether he didn't want this moment to end being the reason or not, he didn't know. Criss nodded at Billy's words. "Maybe next time." He mumbled as he slowly entered Billy. The blonde gripped the sheets tightly and bit down on his bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping his mouth. However, it didn't work. Criss didn't move, giving Billy the time to relax again and get use to the feeling. "Why did you do that?" Billy hissed. Criss looked down at him, confused. "W..What? That's how it's suppose to be done." The magician stated. "Ever heard of lube?" Billy asked. "Psh, duh but with you I want everything to be natural." He smiled. "Really? Are you sure you just don't want to hurt me more?" Criss gave a low growl at the exterminators words. "Yes. Do you want me to do this or shall we just stop so we can talk?" He questioned in a smart-ass way. How dare the blonde think he wanted to hurt him. Criss never wanted to be gentle with anyone in his life until he decided he was finally going to have this man only moments ago. Billy shook his head. "No, I want this.. I want you." He huffed. Criss smirked. "Good answer." He praised Billy before kissing him as he started to thrust in and out of him slow at first. "Faster.." Billy groaned low, the mans pace becoming too slow for him once he got use to the feeling. Criss obeyed him. Billy whimpered low from the feeling Criss was giving him. Yeah, the whole his manly bad ass self not whimpering just went out the window thanks to this wonderful man he would be thankful to have met later. "Maybe I.. Should've let you.. Blow me first." He stuttered inbetween moans. He ran his own hand down to his erection, Criss noticed and grabbed his hand, pushing it away. "I'll take care of that.." He said in what could be the sexiest voice ever in Billy's opinion. The blonde nodded. "Hurry.. I'm about to go insane." Criss gave a small chuckle. He took Billy's cock in his hand and started stroking him as he continued to thrust faster. Billy moaned louder. "I never thought something so wrong could feel so good.. Harder.." He demanded in a begging tone as he wrapped his arms around Criss. The raven haired started to moan himself, Billy's voice alone was getting to him, the words that were spoken only made it worse. Criss gave Billy his wish yet again. Billy nearly screamed as he felt Criss slam into him harder while stroking him faster. "Ah.. Chris...To...Pher!" His scream of ecstacy echoed through the empty house. He had dug his nails into Criss's back as he released on Criss's hand and both their stomachs. This done it for Criss. "Mmgh.. Billy.." Criss moaned, not nearly as loud as the exterminator but just as meaningful by saying the mans name as he released deep inside Billy. He stayed ontop of the blonde for a moment or so, both huffing to regain their breath. After a moment or so, Criss pulled out of Billy and laid next to him. "Wow.. That was.. That was wonderful.." Billy stated, still breathless. Mary could never make him feel that good. Criss smiled as he turned to face the blonde. He ran his hand across Billy's cheek gently. "Yeah, it was." Billy smiled lightly then laughed low. "What?" Criss questioned, wondering what was so funny. "I can't believe my brother was right.. He told me he thought I was interested in men... I just can't believe he was right. He'd be so pissed if he knew about this." Criss wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him close. "He doesn't have to know." Billy nodded. "It's probably best if he doesn't, he wouldn't let me go near him again." He stated, almost in a sad tone. "Why is that?" Billy sighed. "He thinks I'll try to fool around with him I guess." Criss snuggled Billy even closer to him and ran his fingers through the others greasy blonde hair gently. "That's not right.." He spoke low. "Nope." Everything was silent for a moment until Criss finally decided to confess to Billy just what their little love game had changed for him. Billy.. I.." He paused to take a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you." Criss glanced off to the side. Billy's eyes widend ashe sat up quickly. "What? No, you can't!" He yelled, his words coming out worse than he had wanted. Criss sat up, looking shocked. "Why? I thought you would like that." Billy growled. "Like it? Like it! I have a wife and kid! I can't just fall for everyone I sleep with. This was nothing more than a experiment for me." He growled as he got up. "But she can't make you feel the way I can.. Right..?" Criss asked, looking up at the man. Billys eyes widend, it was as if Criss really did read his mind. "Me and her might be having our problems but she is the one I love.. This right here, this was nothing more than an experiment." Billy answered, getting up. "It was also just for the money.. You said you would pay me, so that's what I expect." He added as he began putting his pants back on. Criss sighed. "Fine." He got up with the sheet wrapped around him. "500 should cover it.." He spoke as he started writing the check out. "500? Ha, I'm not some cheap prostitute! And you're forgetting the job I done for you as well." Criss sighed once more at his words. "What about 1,000?" He asked. "That's more like it." Billy replied emotionless. "There you go.." Criss handed him the check. Billy walked to the door way. "Oh, and another thing.. If you tell one person about this, you will live only to regret it." The exterminator warned before making his way out. He cursed the whole incedent the whole way down stairs and while he gathered up all his jewelry. Criss only sat back on the bed, every word the man shouted broke him more. Billy added the finishing touches when he slamed the door shut.

"I'm a fucking idiot..." Billy grumbled to himself once out to his truck. "No one.. Absolutely no one.. Especially my mom can ever know of this..." He added before starting the vehical up and driving off to go get it repaired before picking Ricky up and heading back to his home sweet home.

* * *

><p>I had a lot of fun writing that chapter. I consider it to be one of my best, lol. Plus the whole thought of Billy and Criss together isn't so bad.. They would make a good coulpe I think.<p> 


	5. Ch 5: Denial

Back at the hotel, Billy went into the room him and his brother stayed in. "Jesus, where the heck was you man!" Ricky asked, pissed and worried. "Taking care of Criss Angel's snake problem." He answered and almost gasped at his words. _"Oh my god, that sounds so dirty.. I hope Ricky doesn't suspect anything.." _He thought. "For 3 hours?" Ricky questioned, suspicious. "Well.. It took a half an hour to find the snake.. Then I went out to eat and got the truck repainted." "Repainted? How?" Billy looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Criss gave me some extra money for having to come out twice." Ricky nodded. "Oh, makes sense." Billy smiled. Thank God his brother bought it. "We ready to go?" He asked. Ricky nodded. "Yup." He picked up his suitcase. "Lets get the hell out of here. I've had enough of Las Vegas." Billy stated harshly as he grabbed his suitcase. He raised Ricky's suspicions but the man said nothing else. Once in the truck, Ricky offered to drive. Billy looked as if he would be knocked out any moment. The blonde agreed and got into the passanger side of the truck, Ricky in the drivers side. Billy gave a yawn before he shifted in his seat to rest his head on the door. Ricky glanced at his brother as he drove off. He wondered what was up with Billy, he was never this tired and why was his clothes so wrinkled. Why was his hair so messy for that matter? Ricky questioned himself in his own head as Billy slowly drifted off to sleep while watching the road signs and trees pass by swiftly. It wasn't long until he fell into the dream world, well, more like land of nightmares to him. "Criss." He hissed in his sleep, causing Ricky to raise a eyebrow. "What's he doing saying that bastards name?" Ricky mumbled before he continued watching the road.

Meanwhile; Criss was wide awake and enjoying himself at his own house. He had decided to throw a party there instead of going out. He had already drunken several shot glasses of liqour, causing him to feel a bit unusual. He walked up to two women standing beside a table. He went in between the two of them and wrapped his arm around them. "What can I do for you lovely ladies tonight?" He questioned with a smile. "Psh, nothing." Answered a red head before walking away. "What about you baby?" Criss questioned the blonde next to him. _"Of course, she has to be blonde." _He said to himself in his own mind before the woman reminded him of Billy. He shook his head to get those thoughts out. "On a second note.. I think I'll just go have more alcohol.." He mumbled as he slowly walked away from the woman. The woman watched alittle suprised as Criss walked from her. The man went over to a bar and had a few more shots of different types of alcohol. He looked around the room and sighed as he sat on the barstool. "I need something to just take my mind off everything." He whispered. "I could help." Answered a slender black haired woman. Criss stared her up and down with a smirk. "Well hello there beatuiful." He stated as he wrapped a arm around the womans neck. They each had a selfish reason behind what they had wanted from one another. The woman just wanted to brag to her friends how she get Criss Angel in bed with her and Criss just wanted to get his mind off of who would most likely be the love of his life from now on. Criss was also drunk my now so he honestly didn't care. The woman would not matter. He told himself as he lead her up to his bed room. The woman was like most the rest, wild and dominative. She pushed Criss down into the chair in the room and started kissing him roughly, covering him in red lipstick stains. A minute or so later she got down on her knees and started rubbing his crotch. Criss moaned low, feeling himself get hard by the womans actions. She smiled alittle and unbuttoned his pants, taking his erection out. Criss faintly blushed as he watched her. The woman stroked him some more before placing her mouth over the tip of his cock. Criss gasped before she started sucking, causing him to moan more. A minute or so after, Criss grabbed her by the hair and pulled roughly. "Ah, Billy!" He moaned loudly, his eyes closed and in a world of his own. The woman backed away quickly just right before his release. "Excuse me? How dare you pull a ladies hair than call her some mans name?" She asked as she glared down at the man. Criss sighed as he glanced up at her, off and on while fixing his pants again. "I didn't even pull your hair that hard.. Jesus Christ, women are fucking sensetive.. As for the name, I guess I just havn't gotten over my one true love so if you can't deal with that why don't you just fuck off bitch?" He questioned back in a annoyed tone. "You're a bastard." She growled and walked sighed heavily as he allowed himself to fall back onto his comfortable bed, wondering if he would ever see Billy again. He turned over on his side and wrapped his arms around himself. He would consider himself desperate for Billy right now, he wouldn't care if the man just held him, he would have been happy. Tears threatend to fall from his eyes but he wasn't about to cry. He forced them back as he got up again. He wanted to go to sleep but he had to get rid of his guest. He grabbed the power surge that held the lights, music and other plugs into one. He quickly pulled them out, causing everything to shut off and the guest complaining. "Time to leave." He hissed loudly as he then stood by the door, holding it open. Once all the guest was gone, he went back up to his room and laid down, falling asleep right off.


	6. Ch 6: When Lies Become The Truth

Within a few days the Bretherton brothers were back in Louisiana. Billy still hadn't told anyone about what had happend in Las Vegas. He went about his job like he would normally do, except he would do poorly at times, causing his business ratings to go down little by little. By this time his family was bickering over who would confront the man about it all. His poor brother Ricky got landed with the job. Ricky had taken him out for a walk one day when the two didn't have work that needed to be addressed. The brothers sat in a park that wasn't too crowded at the moment. Ricky sighed as he sat down on a wooden bench, Billy sat next to him, looking down right off. "So.. What's been eating at you?" Ricky asked, straight up front. Billy took a second or two before saying anything. "It's nothing bro." Billy answered, looking up at his brother. Ricky stared Billy straight in the eyes. "Do not tell me it is nothing, it's something. Now what?" Billy took a deep breath. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Ricky nodded. "I promise." Billy waited a while before spilling his thoughts out. "Well.. When we were in Las Vegas, and you remember when Criss called the second time?" Ricky gave another nod. "Yes, he wanted you to find the snake." Billy also nodded. "Well, I found it, returned it.. However, Criss had another problem he needed my help with." Ricky's expression grew curious. "What?" Billy looked down once more, taking another moment to answer. "We had sex." He stated simply. Ricky gasped, his mouth remained open while he thought of words to say. "Wait, What! Oh my God.. What will Mary think? I thought you was straight! Dude, disgusting!" He blurted out. Billy growled. "Be more quiet.." He ordered, looking around to make sure no one heard, luckily they didn't. "And I guess, I'm bi. I'm not fucking gay!" He added, his last sentence a sharp hiss. "Bi? BI! There's no such thing! And Mary, what the fuck about Mary!" Billy sighed and looked away. His brother apperently didn't understand the meaning of the word quiet. "Mary.. Me and Mary are having problems.. She doesn't have to know either. I need to sort some things out." "Like what!" Billy glanced around at the ground. "He told me he was in love with me and I.." The younger Bretherton trailed off, sighing. "I think I'm in love with him too." He felt his heart beat faster at his own words. Ricky turned from him. "I can't believe it, I can't fucking believe it." Billy looked at his older brother. "You won't tell anyone else will you! Especially Donnie!" He asked, desperately. He was sure his mother would have a mouth full of harsh words for him. Ricky shook his head. "I won't tell." He reassured. Billy sighed in relief. "Now.. What should I do brother? Should I forget the whole thing and work my problems out with Mary or should I leave her and go with Criss then eventually tell everyone?" Ricky returned his gaze to his brother. "Now, hold on. You don't know if it's love. You might just be feeling all weird from trying something new." Billy shook his head. "Ricky, my heart skips a beat when I speak of him.. When I think of him.. Hell, I can not stop thinking about him.. I'am in love." Billy frowned. Ricky looked down. "Well.. Follow what your heart tells you. Not me nor mom or anyone else can tell you who to love. That's for you to decide." He stated, looking back up at his brother. Billy gave it only a moments thought. "I need to go back to Las Vegas." Ricky frowned, hoping he would go to Mary. "To tell Criss you can't be with him, right?" Asked the older man, hopeful. "No.. To tell him I made a mistake, I was stupid to run away and that I love him too." Ricky sighed but forced himself to accept his brothers new view on love. It wasn't the fact that his brother liked men that now got to him, it was the fact that the man Billy wanted was Criss, someone he couldn't stand. "When do you plan on going?" He asked. Billy got up. "Now, right now.. I have to let him know this week." He looked back at his brother. "It's best if you stay here." Ricky shrugged. "Good, cause that's what I was going to do." He smiled. "Goodluck." Billy returned his smile. "Thanks... For not just wishing me goodluck but for listening and accepting me.." He said before walking off. "You're welcome." Ricky replied, smiling faintly as he watched his brother walk away. Sure, he would need to get use to this but Billy was his brother. The two were extremely close and neither would allow anything to come inbetween them.

Billy had went back to his home to pack his clothes, considering he planed on staying awhile with Criss once he arrived. He wanted to get in and get out fast but that wasn't happening. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Mary asked. Billy turned to face her with a cold glare. "I don't have time for you." "Yeah, just when do you have time? That's our problem!" Billy sighed heavily. "I'm leaving you Mary." Her eyes widend. "What! You can't.. Who is better than me? Men are dying to get with me." Billy finished packing and threw the bag over his shoulder. "Then take one of them. I'am going to act on my heart and try something new, I'am going to date a man." He had the last word, Mary just watched him walk away shocked. He took the next flight to Las Vegas as soon as he arrived at the airport. It took only a hour or so before he arrived. He took a cab to Criss's house. He tapped his fingers against the seat in the cab when it seemed as if it was taking days to get to his destination. "Can't you go faster?" He asked the driver, irritated. With a sigh the driver sped up, however, it was much too slow for Billy still. He gave a groan and rested his head against the window, watching as the people and buildings passed by in a blur. The ride had made him tired and he was nearly asleep until the driver stopped at the mansion. "Here you are." He stated harshly. Billy paid the man and got out, he grabbed his bag and walked up to the house, where he stood at the door for a few moments. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door several times loudly. There wasn't an answer so Billy gave up. He had two theories as to why, either Criss was out or just ignoring him. He dropped his bag to the ground and sat on the steps, watching the drive way, waiting. By the time night had fallen and Criss had finally returned from his magic show, Billy was gone. Criss opend the door, having no idea the man had been there, that is until a piece of paper fell from the top of the door and landed infront of his feet. He leaned down and picked it up. He turned the light on when he walked in and closed the door, then unfolded the paper. "Dear Christopher, I came by today to see you but you was not here. I suppose you were out doing a show. Anyways, I waited a long time on your door step but you never showed, it started getting dark so I decided to walk to a hotel close by. I'll come back tomorrow, maybe then you'll be here and we can talk about what happend and our feelings. - Billy." Was what Criss had read. He blushed lightly when he thought about how Billy called him by his real name before. Usually no one was allowed to do so but he wouldn't mind if he heard it called by the man all the time. He smiled as he folded the letter back up and walked up to his room. He placed it on his dresser before he removed his jacket and shirt while walking to the bathroom. He removed the rest of his clothing then began a shower. After he got out and got dressed in his night clothes which were black pajamas made of the finest silk. He grabbed the letter once more and laid on his bed. He smiled again, re-reading the letter over atleast 4 more times before turning off the lamp by his bed. He held the letter up close to his heart as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and yet again more dreams of Billy, except these were pleasent and brung him comfort for once.


	7. Ch 7: New Beginnings

The following morning Billy woke up sometime around 10 a.m. He yawned as he opend his eyes to a mild cloudy day. He groaned as he got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. It took a good 20 minutes until his shower was complete. He got out, dryed his hair and put on normal clothes for once. A pair of black denim jeans, a short sleeve white button up shirt and a simple pair of black sneakers. Something that a person out of the state he lived in would rarely see him in. Not that it mattered but, he knew he wouldn't be reconized. He grabbed the bag he had packed and left, not intending on staying another night. He made his way towards Criss's house in yet again another cab that took an half hour or so to arrive at his destination. He stood at the door, taking a deep breath once more before ringing the door bell. A minute or so had passed and he was about to walk away, until the door opend. He glanced over his should to see the raven haired standing there with his head held down somewhat. He was happy to see Billy again but, he thought the man would only play with his emotions once more. "Hello.." Billy spoke low, turning around to face Criss completely. "Hey.." Criss replied, his voice showing his mixed emotions. "I wanted-" Billy's words got cut off by Criss. "To talk to me.. I know." Billy gave a sigh. Criss looked up, eyes widend when he felt the man embrace him in a tight hug. "Oh, Criss.. I'm so sorry I treated you so harshly. I know I can't take that back.. But know this.." He paused and pulled back a bit to stare Criss right in the eyes. "I love you, with everything I have. It took a little while for me to realize that but I do." He said with all the truth a person could have. The magician gave a glance at Billy, suprised at what he had heard. It took time for him to gather his words up once more. "It's okay." He finally stated, wrapping his arms around the other man. There was a silence until Criss pulled away completely. "What made you come back?.. I thought I was just an experiment to you.." Billy sighed. "Like I said, I love you. I thought that's what you was to me but I was only in denile. But damnit, I love you Christopher Nicholas Sarantakos, and that is something I would never feel, let alone admit to another man in my life." Criss's eyes widend and his heart skipped a beat at hearing his full birth name spoken by Billy. He gave a light smile, nearly giving in completely but even though Criss had forgave the man, he needed to hear more before he believed him. "What made you decide you loved me?" He asked, his expression as serious as anything Billy had seen a person. Billy looked down, wanting to word his answer just right, however in his heart no matter if he took an eternity to pick out the words, they would never be perfect enough for his angel. "I was talking with Ricky and well... He made me realize my true feelings.." He trailed off." No.. Wait.. Let me rephrase that.." He huffed before continuing. "Criss, I've loved you, right after you kissed me.. Maybe you could even say I did as soon as I laid eyes upon you.. I uh.. I just didn't know it at first and when I did realize it, I was scared.. However, talking to my brother made me see I was just being selfish.. I want to be in a relationship with you.. Not just to try something new but because these feelings won't go away.. Not for me atleast." He added. Criss's smile widend. He leand in, placing a gentle kiss onto the mans lips. "That's sweet. But what made you love me?" He questioned, pulling away. Billy gave a faint blush. "Well.. You are the mindfreak are you not?" He chuckled at his own question, Criss nodded. "You got my thoughts all screwed up at first.. Had me confused.. Wondering about various things but in the end.. What you did made me see I was the one who was just living an illusion.. My feelings for you are what is real.. Not what I feel for Mary or anyone else." He smiled. Criss listend patiently. "If I ever heard a perfect answer to a question.. That would be it." He spoke after Billy had finished. Billy stared the man right in the eyes. "So.. Does this mean.." Criss interupted him. "Together?" He questioned, excitedly. Billy gave a nod. "Yes." He chuckled low soon after. "I feel like a teenager again." He added. Criss smiled. "So do I." He softly whispered, pulling the man into another hug. "I love you." Billy spoke, hugging the raven haired back. "I love you too." Criss smiled, placing a loving kiss on the mans lips. Billy returned the smile, as well as the kiss happily.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Aw, Criss finally got his man.. I can never have a bad ending, lol. It's always gotta end good..<p>

Thank you for reading!

I might redo this an add more detail later.. But not at the moment. I'll see what happens down the road though.


End file.
